Ten Things About The Next Generation
by nextgenwriter
Summary: Ten random things about the children of the next generation.
1. Teddy Lupin

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Teddy Lupin_

1. Although he is thankful for his grandmother and Harry, he wishes that he had his parents instead. He knows they died so he could grow up in a world with Lord Voldemort (who sounds bad) but he wishes so much that they could have survived the war.

2. It bothers him a lot when his 'cousins' complain about their parents. They don't know just how lucky they really are to have them. He's heard Harry's children complain a number of times about their parents, and he wishes they could understand just how lucky they really are. The only person who really understands what it's like is Harry.

3. When he was younger, he pretended that Harry and Ginny were his parents. He never told anyone because he didn't want to hurt his grandmothers feelings, and he didn't want anyone to think less of him.

4. He never used to like Victoire Weasley. The two of them grew up together, they were the oldest out of the children, but at times she could be really annoying. It wasn't until he was about nine that he started to really respect their friendship, and start to really trust her. She lied for him when he could have gotten in a lot of trouble, and he would never forget that.

5. When he started Hogwarts he was really nervous. Not only because he was going to be away from home for the first time, but because everyone knew he's Harry's Godson. He was worried that people would ask questions, or only befriend him for that reason. There was also the fact that he is a Metamorphagus. What if people thought he was a freak?

6. He didn't find out until he was thirteen that his father was a werewolf. He isn't ashamed of it, but he is upset that no one thought to tell him about it. Did they really think that he couldn't handle it? He is very proud of both his parents, and he knows his dad was a good man. He isn't going to get upset over the fact that his father was a werewolf… not when Harry respected him so much.

7. He starts to think of Victoire as more than a friend when his in his fifth year, and she is in her third. However, he felt she was too young for him. He was also worried that it would wreck their friendship, so in order to get over her, he started to date other girls instead. It was easy enough. A lot of girls liked him.

8. He is ecstatic when he is made a prefect, and then Head Boy. Although he felt good when Harry, Grandmother Black, and Grandmother Weasley made a big deal out of it… he just wishes he could celebrate it with his parents instead. It does feel good to have a large family look up to him though. He knows a majority of the Weasley cousins think of him as a role model, especially James.

9. When Victoire throws herself at him New Years Eve, he is more than thrilled. He never thought that a girl like her would look at him. She is beautiful, popular and smart. She is also part Veela. He knew she had a lot of boys lining up to date her, and yet it was _him_ she ended up choosing in the end. He is worried about what the family will say, so he keeps it secret… although he does eventually confide in Harry about it.

10. He wants to follow in Harry's footsteps as an Auror, but he decides to take another career path. He doesn't think that it's the work for him, even if he really does have a great deal of respect for his Godfather. Instead, he decides to work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. In his spare time, he does research on the werewolf gene, and potions. He is hoping someday to come with a cure for werewolves.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know there are a lot of these on here. I've been wanting to write one for a while though… the reason I didn't is because of the fact that there are a lot of these on here. However, I started writing a Next Gen story, and started to plot it out and decided I really wanted to write one of these. Everyone also has their own interpretations of the characters. These are mine. This goes with my new next Gen story. I have Lucy, Molly, Dominique and Roxanne as best friends in that story, so it will start with them. Lucy is the main character. This is going to spoil the story a lot, because I'm not just writing about their first year in here. However, not many people seem to be reading the other story anyways (no hits), so I figure no harm done. Also, this is kind of SU (Sober Universe) I've kept the names from the interviews that JK Rowling did, and used the family tree she provided. However, I decided to give Charlie Weasley children as well. They will also be in this. So if you've read the interviews, most of the names you will recognize but I'm putting in Charlie's children. I might also put in some of Lucy's friends. Keyword is _might_…. I want to do the actual new Weasley/Potter Generation, and of course Luna's children, and Neville's children.


	2. James Potter II

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_James Potter_

1. He loves bothering his siblings, especially Albus, but if anyone were to ever hurt either one of them, that person would regret it.

2. He really admires what his father did in life, and wants to be an Auror as well. He thinks that school is boring compared to how it was like when his father was in school.

3. He is disappointed that the Seeker position isn't open on the Gryffindor team, but when he finds out that his Grandfather was a Chaser, he decides to take that spot instead. He is shocked when he finds out that he plays really well.

4. Although he is proud to be named for his Grandfather and father's Godfather, sometimes it bothers him and he hasn't figured out why. He does try to follow in their pranking footsteps though.

5. Fred Weasley II has been his best friend for as long he can remember. The two boys do everything together. He was relieved when they were both sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried that they could have a fall-out like the one his older cousins had.

6. James as always thought of Teddy Lupin as an older brother. He's always looked up to him, and admired him. And although he was shocked about Victoire and Teddy at first, he is pleased because as Lily said, someday Teddy could really be part of the family.

7. He secretly likes Rachel Featherstone from Hufflepuff. He hasn't told anyone, not even Fred.

8. He wasn't pleased when Albus and Rose became good friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He was even less pleased when his little sister started to date him. He doesn't want her with anyone, but he doesn't want her with a Malfoy… even if he has proven that he's nothing like the rest of his family.

9. In his fifth year, he worries that he will fail, but doesn't admit it to anyone.

10. When he found out that Albus had a crush on a girl in Ravenclaw, he made fun of his brother. However, he was the one who dropped hints around her so that she would know. When they start to date, he feels good to know that he helped his little brother… not that he'll ever tell anyone he had a part in it.

A/N: To those who added me to alerts. You might notice that I am changing the chapters around a bit. I decided to put the popular kids (The Potters, and Ron and Hermione's kids) first before the other ones. I was told I might get more readers having the popular ones first. So you'll see that Albus Potter is the newest chapter, but he is second.


	3. Albus Potter

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Albus Potter_

1. He was extremely shocked when Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor house. He wasn't the only one in the Great Hall who was catching flies. However, he remembered what his parents had taught him. Don't judge children based on their parents actions.

2. He had hopes that Rose would date Scorpius as they all grew older. He thought they had the same chemistry as his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had. The two constantly fought over the smallest things, and they seemed to have some tension between the two of them. Even his mother believed that the two might fall for each other some day.

3. When he found out that his _sister_ was with Scorpius he was shocked and angry. The two of them had kept it secret from everyone. He also didn't want his sister to date, and he had wanted it to be Rose, not Lily.

4. All he wanted was just to be like his father, so when he didn't make it as a Seeker, he was really upset. He did notice that trouble seemed to find him when he wasn't looking for it. That usually happened to his father. Maybe they had a lot more in common than he thought.

5. In his Fifth year, he started to like a girl from Ravenclaw. Stacy Itherton. Not only was she beautiful, but she was very smart, and she wasn't girly. She also loved Quidditch. He is pleased when they finally start to date, and enjoyed rubbing it in James face. His brother had teased him about her a lot.

6. He is very surprised when he gets very high marks in all of his OWLs. He is considering going into Auror work with his father. However, it seems to be James' dream as well, so he isn't sure what he wants to do.

7. He is broken hearted when Stacy breaks up with him at the end of their sixth year. He pretends he is fine around his friends and family, but he really isn't happy. He really believed she was the one.

8. He didn't expect that Alice Longbottom would be someone he could fall in love with. He grew up with her, and she was a couple of years younger. However, while his friends were busy with love lives or school work, she was one to comfort him when Stacy left.

9. When he finishes Hogwarts, he really considers going into Magical Law Enforcement Squad. It's a step down from Auror work, however it's still catching Dark Wizards. He doesn't want to work with his brother who was accepted into the Auror program. He feels this way he'll be doing something good, but he'll be doing it independently.

10. He is nervous about asking Alice Longbottom to marry him, but he really does love her. When he does, and she says yes, it is the happiest he has ever felt…

* * *

A/N: To those who added me to alerts. You might notice that I am changing the chapters around a bit. I decided to put the popular kids (The Potters, and Ron and Hermione's kids) first before the other ones. I was told I might get more readers having the popular ones first. So even though Albus Potter is the newest chapter added, he is in the second chapter.


	4. Lily Potter II

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Lily Potter_

1. She hates being the youngest. She always has to do everything last. Every year she has watched her brothers or cousins go to Hogwarts. When it's finally her turn, she is ecstatic to go.

2. When she meets Scorpius Malfoy for the first time, she develops a small crush on him. She is not a shy girl at all, but whenever he comes around she automatically loses her voice. She is thankful that no one but Hugo and Alice Longbottom know about it.

3. She is sorted into Gryffindor along with Alice Longbottom, which she is thankful for. She is disappointed when Hugo is sorted into Slytherin, and she hopes he doesn't become snooty the way Molly, her older cousin did. She is glad later on when they remain as close as they always were.

4. She often wonders exactly what happened between her older cousins, Molly, Roxanne, Dominique and Lucy. From what she could remember, they were always close. However, when they came home at Christmas during their first year, they were no longer speaking. In fact, only Dominique and Lucy were.

5. She can't the fact that Albus and James won't let her talk to boys, unless it's a cousin. She wishes she didn't have older brothers at times, because they won't let her have the freedom she wants.

6. When Scorpius finally notices her in her fifth year, she is happy. From the age of eleven, she had seen him with other girls, including Rose. She always believed Rose and Scorpius would end up together, but it's her he finally notices!

7. She is disappointed that she didn't get high OWL grades, but at the same she doesn't mind too much. She just wanted to make her parents proud of her. She is thinking of going into Magical Transportation anyway, and she has the grades for that.

8. She misses Scorpius during her last couple of years at Hogwarts. She also worries that he'll meet someone else, or that he might start to like Rose, who is still a very good friend of his.

9. The annual memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts always brings tears to her eyes. She thinks about all the people who lost their lives in the war, especially the ones who were her age. She wishes she could have met her Uncle Fred.

10. When Scorpius asks her to marry him, she is happy. She never thought when she developed a crush on him at the age of ten, it would get this far.


	5. Rose Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Rose Weasley_

1. She really wants to be just like her mother when it comes to school. She wants to get good grades, but she wants to also have good friends she can have fun with. However, at times she feels like slacking off.

2. When Albus started to hang around Scorpius, she was against it. However, she wanted to be a supportive friend, and soon she found out that he was good person after all. He was also a lot of fun to be with.

3. She really likes Quidditch, and is disappointed when there isn't a spot open on the team for her. She thinks she would make the perfect Chaser. She is a good flyer because her father had trained her from a toddler until she started Hogwarts how to fly.

4. She is surprised when Hugo is sorted into Slytherin house. She never thought that he was the type. She is worried that he'll become just like their cousin Molly. However, he remains the same boy he always was. Well, he is a bit more annoying than usual, but other then that, it's fine.

5. She starts to really like Scorpius. He is everything she likes in a boy. She tries to keep her feelings to herself because she doesn't want to wreck their friendship. When she finds out that Lily and Scorpius are dating, she is angry and feels betrayed.

6. She is made Head Girl in her Seventh Year much to her surprise. She never thought that the Headmistress would make her one. She slacked off at times, and also broke the rules. However, she always managed to keep her grades up, so maybe that was why.

7. It's years before she forgives Lily for stealing Scorpius from her. It isn't until the two are engaged, and her cousin asks her to be one of the Brides Maid's that she moves on. In her heart she knows Lily did nothing to betray her. The girl didn't even know about the crush in the first place.

8. She meets Lysander Scamander at the wedding, and finds out that the two of them have a lot in common. The two spend most of the night together, and shortly after that, they begin to date.

9. She thinks going into Magical Law with her mother is a good idea. She was always fascinated by her mother's work, and so she is relieved when she is accepted. From the very beginning she is told that she has to prove herself.

10. When Lysander proposes she is shocked. She thought for a while that they were on rocky ground. She is happy to tell him that she is pregnant with their first child, and perhaps maybe they should move up the wedding.


	6. Hugo Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Hugo Weasley_

1. When he is sorted into Slytherin house, he is automatically terrified. He remembers when Molly was sorted there. Everyone seemed to turn against her, and he is worried the same will happen to him. Not only that, but his father sometimes seems to be prejudice against that house. However, he eventually learns that everyone turned against Molly because of her attitude, and not because of where she was sorted. Thankfully, his father is still proud of him, and no one turns against him.

2. He tries out for the Slytherin Quidditch team in his second year. He is very pleased when he is accepted onto the team. He is the new Seeker for Slytherin team, and he can't wait to prove himself. He hopes his cousins aren't too upset when he brings his house a win.

3. He has a hard time choosing what classes he wants to take at the end of Second year. Although his mother told him Divination is rubbish, he can't help but feel curious about the class. Ancient Runes have always fascinated him. As a little boy, he would read his mothers old texts about them. Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies also seem really interesting. His mother warned him against taking all five, but he can't help it. He'll prove that he can do all five. Other people in the family have.

4. He finds Fifth Year to be very overwhelming. He was chosen to be a prefect at the beginning of the year, but he thinks about handing in his badge several times during the year. He wants to do will in school, and sometimes prefect duties and Quidditch take up his time for studying. It isn't easy to take twelve classes after all.

5. He is disappointed when he gets his OWL results back. Sure he passed them all, but he wanted all O's. Instead, his classes range from A to O. He had wanted to continue with all twelve in NEWT level.

6. At the beginning of his sixth year, he asks to turn in his prefect badge as it takes up too much of his time. He has managed to keep ten of his classes, and he found out that NEWT level is very complicated work. He will need all the concentration he can get. Babysitting rowdy first years doesn't help him at all.

7. In his Seventh Year, he has to turn down becoming a Quidditch Captain. In fact, he ends up quitting, even though it pains him. However, all he cares about is getting high marks in his classes. He has found out that he can work in the Department of Mysteries if he gets all E's or O's in his classes.

8. In school he never had time for a girlfriend, but when he gets accepted to work in the Department of Mysteries, he finds that he has even less time. He tries to go out with the girls that Lily sets him up with anyway.

9. At times he hates his job, but he worked hard to get there, so he tries not to complain too much. However, he can't the fact that he doesn't have a life.

10. He is proud of Lily and Scorpius. He remembers when she first told him that she liked him. She never thought that the two of them would marry though.


	7. Victoire Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Victoire Weasley_

1. When she is about to start her first year at Hogwarts she is really nervous. Her family made such a big deal about the fact that she was the first one to go out of all the children. She feels that they are expecting a lot from her. She is also nervous because it will be her first time away from home. She hopes Teddy will help her when she feels homesick.

2. She is shocked to be sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Everyone expected her to be sorted there because Weasley's have always been Gryffindor's. She believes she is the first one in generations to be anywhere but there. However, she finds that she likes the people there, and the house. They have very beautiful scenery.

3. She enjoys making up stories with Teddy about the horrors at Hogwarts when the family gets together. It is fun to see the terror on all the younger cousin's faces. Alyssa seems to be the one who is the most scared, but perhaps it's because she will be going to Hogwarts next. Some of the other cousins seem to be skeptical.

4. She is proud when Louis is sorted into Ravenclaw as well. She never believed that he was the studious type, so it was also a shocker when the hat sorted her little brother there. She just hopes he won't be a little trouble maker.

5. She finds that being part Veela can be hard at times. Most people believe she likes the attention, but it's the opposite. She has enough to go on with being a Weasley; she doesn't need the boys gawking at her all the time.

6. She starts to realize her feelings for Teddy when she is in the fourth year. However, he is too much into the older girls to notice her. Her Veela powers don't seem to work on him, not that she is trying or anything… maybe it's because he is desensitized to them. They did grow up together after all.

7. When Dominique is sorted into Ravenclaw, she is relieved. She had a feeling her sister was going to be a little slacker. The girl was a tomboy who only cared about Quidditch. She is also glad that she isn't around the Weasley twins… those girls are trouble, or at least Molly is.

8. When Teddy referred to her as his little sister, when she was in the fifth year, it broke her heart. As Head Boy, he is to overseer the prefects. When her father said that he was worried about her taking on so much, Teddy said: "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I'll take care of her. She's my honorary little sister after all."

9. Kissing Teddy at New Years Eve in her Sixth Year was a drastic move, but she wanted him to know how she felt. She was shocked to find out that he felt the same way for her, and for years. She wonders how the family will react when they find out.

10. Being Head Girl was something she never dreamed of doing. However, she found out she really enjoyed the job. It was a lot of fun, and she figured it would get her far in the Ministry. She hopes her parents aren't too upset that she isn't going into Gringotts with them, but she finds the work to be boring. Instead she wants to do something with Experimental Charms.


	8. Louis Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

Louis Weasley

1. Having two sisters is hard enough, but when they have Veela blood in them, it's even harder. He has had to stop himself from hitting a bloke or two quite a few times. He does not appreciate the 'locker room' talk about them. He especially doesn't want to hear about Dominique, she is his baby sister after all. Victoire can take care of herself.

2. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he struggled through his first year at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure why the hat decided he should be in Ravenclaw but it did. He wasn't exactly the studious type, but he was determined to try. He exceeded his own expectations by the end of the year.

3. Although at first it was nice to have the girls always swooning over him. What bloke doesn't want to have girls think he is good-looking? However, it gets annoying when he is a relationship and he has jealous girls trying to sabotage it. Because of them, he has a reputation as a heart-breaker.

4. He didn't want to be a prefect, but he accepted the badge without complaint. He figured it would come to good use, and it did make his father proud.

5. He doesn't really get along with his cousin Patrick despite the fact that they are the same age. The boy is too cocky for his liking. He's nothing like Uncle Charlie who is really cool.

6. Being part of a famous family can take it's toll on a bloke. It's hard to know if they want to get to know him because he is famous, or because of him Louis Weasley.

7. He finds it hard to live up to Victoire's standards. She does really well in school, and the whole family is proud of her. When he accomplishes something, they don't seem to be quite as proud because she has done it first.

8. When he finally finds a girlfriend, he is glad to find that she isn't empty-headed. He is determined to prove to her that he will not hurt her.

9. He is relieved when he gets decent OWL results. He didn't think he would because he really isn't into studying. Even five years later he still wonders why the hat thought he should be into Ravenclaw. He thought he would do better in Hufflepuff. After all, he was a hard worker.

10. When he graduates Hogwarts, he isn't sure what he wants to do with his life. He knows he doesn't want to go into Gringotts, but he also doesn't want to work in the Ministry. He decides to go traveling for a year to figure it out. Maybe do research as he goes.


	9. Dominique Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Dominique Weasley_

1. She was very happy to be sorted into Ravenclaw where her older brother Louis was sorted, and her older sister Victoire. She knows her father was upset that none of them were in Gryffindor, but he is proud either way, especially when they are all do well in school.

2. She hates Molly Weasley. The girl is selfish, she is an airhead, and she is a bitch. No wonder she was a Slytherin. Not that Dominique believes all Slytherin's are bad… but she thinks it's a place where her cousin fits in perfectly. She is nothing but a snake!

3. She wants nothing more than to play Quidditch for the Ravenclaw team, she doesn't care what position. She is relieved when she gets on the team in her second year.

4. She wants to be like her older sister Victoire, minus being girly. She works hard throughout her years at Hogwarts to do just as well in school, and is happy when she becomes a prefect, and then Head Girl.

5. She is relieved that even though she has fallen out with Roxanne and Molly, she is still best friends with Lucy no matter. They are in different houses, but the two girls are as still as close as they were as children… maybe even closer.

6. She pretends that she can't stand the annual Weasley sweater she gets from her grandmother at Christmas, but secretly she loves them. She has kept every single sweater given to her.

7. She wishes she could have the Weasley red hair instead of strawberry blond. She envies Lucy's thick beautiful hair, and has a hard time believing that her cousin hates it.

8. In Fifth year, she decides that Gringotts is the career for her, and she decides to follow in her parents footsteps. She knows both her mother and father are proud.

9. Sometimes she dreads the family get together's because she doesn't want to see Roxanne or Dominique. She wants nothing to do with either girl because they are both too stuck up.

10. Admires her Aunt Ginny who was a professional Quidditch player. She wishes she was good enough to be one, but doesn't think she is. That is another reason why she chose the Gringotts route instead.


	10. Lucy Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Lucy Weasley_

1. She was shocked when she was sorted into Hufflepuff house, but not too disappointed. In fact, she was glad to be separated from her twin so that she could be the individual that she always wanted to be.

2. She finds it hard to be Percy Weasley's daughter sometimes because he expects so much from her. She knows she will never be able to achieve the marks he made while he was at school, no matter how hard she works.

3. She doesn't think she is pretty at all. It's a shock in her fourth year when Conner Philips asks her to Hogsmeade.

4. Though she tells Molly that she can't stand her, she secretly misses the closeness that she once had with her twin. She is also very proud of the girl, who managed to take after her father when it came to marks. She's also very jealous of Molly who will always be beautiful, no matter what.

5. Sometimes she doesn't want to be a Weasley because of all the attention they get. She doesn't like to be considered 'famous' when she had nothing to do with it. The only reason why her family is famous is because of the Battle of Hogwarts, and her Uncle Harry. She is relieved that she doesn't get as much attention as his children do.

6. She loves being part of a close family. For the most part, they do all get along, even if she has fallen out with her sister and Roxanne.

7. In Fifth Year, she was one of the ones who had to be given a calming potion because of the exams. She figured she would fail all the exams because she's not as smart as her sister or father.

8. When she graduates Hogwarts, she decides to open a small preschool for Wizarding children since there isn't one. Most wizards hire tutors, or Halfbloods/Muggleborns risk sending their children to Muggle school. She's surprised at how successful it becomes.

9. When she and Molly finally reunite after so many years of fighting, she doesn't want to cry but she does.

10. She's scared to become a mother because although she is good at taking care of other people's kids, she doesn't know if she will be a good mum.

* * *


	11. Molly Weasley II

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Molly Weasley_

1. When she is sorted into Slytherin house, she is completely shocked and feels out of place. She is terrified of what her father will think of her. However, she learns that the house really has changed and that some people are still just prejudice. She tries to explain this to her cousin Albus who fears he may end up there, but she's not sure if she got through to him.

2. She hates that she has fallen out with Lucy, Dominique and Roxanne even when she pretends that she doesn't care.

3. She wants to prove to everyone that she isn't just an airhead just because she likes to look pretty. She works hard to prove that she just as smart as her father, and is surprised when she exceeds her own expectations.

4. She knows the prank that she pulled on Dominique in the third year was wrong, and that it didn't help the fight they were in. However, she was tired of the rumors that she was nothing but a cold-hearted Slytherin. It was her cousin's own fault for believing that all Slytherin's are bad when they aren't.

5. She regrets lying to her sister's long-time boyfriend Conner in the fifth year, and she regrets that they broke up. However, she didn't want to admit that she was jealous that her twin was in a committed relationship, and that she couldn't find any boys to take her seriously.

6. She's jealous of anyone who can find a long-term relationship, especially Dominique who is a Tom Boy.

7. When she is made a prefect, she is excited. She knows there were times when she might have abused her status, but no one found out… and the people who she used it against did deserve it. She feels bad that it had to be family members but she was sick of the way they treated her.

8. When Hugo Weasley is sorted into Slytherin house, she is relieved because she thinks people will finally learn that the house is okay. However, she is disappointed because nobody gives him the treatment she was given. Nobody seems to hate_ him_ for being Slytherin.

9. Sometimes she is unsure of herself. Why does it seem as if no one but her parents and friends care about her? Why is it that her cousin's seem to hate her so much?

10. When she leaves Hogwarts, she goes into Healing. Not only because it was her life's ambition, but because she wanted to prove she was a good person. Saving peoples lives for a living must prove something, right?


	12. Roxanne Weasley

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Roxanne Weasley_

1. At times she really wants to hurt her younger brother Fred. She is tired of the pranks, and she hates the fact that he has access to so many joke items.

2. She loves working in her fathers shop during the summers. Although she isn't really too keen on the products, it is still an enjoyable job.

3. She really isn't into clothes or fashion, but her mother is. Apparently her mother wasn't until Roxanne was born, and after that she wanted to make sure her daughter always looked like a pretty little girl. However, she'd rather just wear comfortable clothes.

4. She doesn't exactly understand what happened between her, Molly, Lucy and Dominique. She was under the impression that she'd done nothing wrong, and yet Lucy and Dominique turned on her when she defended Molly. She is definitely surprised when Molly stops speaking to her as well.

5. Although she likes to work in her fathers shop, she doesn't want to work in it for a living. She wants to work in the Ministry. She knows Fred will only be too happy to take over the shop.

6. She finds that the school work is difficult to get through sometimes. She doesn't really care about good grades, but she knows she needs them to work in the Ministry. Most of the time, she'd rather just have a good time with her fellow Gryffindors.

7. She hates it when people are surprised to find out that she is a Weasley, just because of the colour of her skin. Most people know her parents are a bi-racial couple. So it bothers her when people do a double take.

8. Being the daughter of the owner of the joke shop can be hard at times, people always want free products, which she can't give them.

9. She loves her long-term boyfriend Lorcan Scamander, even if he is a little odd. Her family approves of him though, and she is grateful that her mother is an old family friend.

10. When she leaves Hogwarts, she becomes determined that she'll reunite with Molly, Lucy and Dominique. The fight has gone on long enough.

* * *

A/N: To those who added me to alerts. You might notice that I am changing the chapters around a bit. I decided to put the popular kids (The Potters, and Ron and Hermione's kids) first before the other ones. I was told I might get more readers having the popular ones first. So even though Albus Potter is the newest chapter added, he is in the second chapter.


	13. Fred Weasley II

**Ten Things About The Next Generation**

_Fred Weasley_

1. He loves the fact that his father is the owner of a joke shop. He enjoyed working there as a little boy, and he continued to work there when he started Hogwarts. He thinks that his father has the coolest job ever.

2. His best friend is James Potter. The two have been inseparable since they were babies. He loves having a partner in crime for all of his pranks. He knows that the two of them are going to have a lot of fun when they start Hogwarts.

3. His mother says that having ten detentions during his first term at Hogwarts isn't something to be proud. He agrees. He thinks that he could have done a lot better. His father says that he is living up to his name, and this makes him very happy.

4. His favourite past time is pranking his sister. Roxanne gets angry so easily, and he can't help it. He doesn't understand why she hasn't learned to expect it yet. She knows the joke shop as well as he does.

5. He doesn't want to settle down in his fifth year to study, but he knows he should to please his mother. He doesn't really care about grades. He already knows what he is going to do in life. He is going to work in the joke shop with his father.

6. Sometimes he thinks that girls are a lot more trouble than they are worth. Sure they are pretty, and snogging is fun, but he can't stand all the drama that comes with them. He finds that casual snogging is a lot better than getting into an actual relationship. He isn't expecting to meet his future wife in Hogwarts anyway. He doesn't expect to settle down until he is at least thirty.

7. During his sixth and seventh years, he seriously debates on whether or not he should stay in school. He can't stop thinking about the fact that his father left when he was seventeen. The only reason he stays is because his mother wants him to finish. He also does have a lot of fun with James when they prank.

8. Though it was very hard for him to do, he is very proud when he finishes Hogwarts. He knows his mother is proud too, and so is his father. Now he can finally work at the joke shop full time.

9. He finally meets the girl of his dreams a few years after he finished Hogwarts. She can have fun, she is very pretty, and she doesn't have a lot of emotional baggage. She is nothing like the silly girls he knew back in Hogwarts. He just hopes he can make it work. He is very nervous about getting into a committed relationship.

10. Everyone teases him when he finally breaks down and asks Maya Bones to marry him, but he knows she is the one. They've been together for years, and they are both old enough to know what they want. He is glad that he is waiting until he is in his mid twenties. Most of his family married really young.


End file.
